Tales of Love
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: Natsu Dragion gets expelled from Edolas High thanks to his best friend, so he enrolls in the similar school of Magnolia High where everyone is opposite of everyone he knew in Edolas, little does he know that his best friend, Lucy Ashley, while being apart from him, is slowly falling for him. but he's got his eyes stuck on Magnolia's Lucy Heartifilia! who will he pick?
1. Chapter 1: The day i saw her

Tales of LoveChapter 1: the day I saw her

Natsu Dragion inched towards his new transfer school. He was nervous about his first day at this school called Magnolia High. The bell would ring at 10 so he tried to hurry but he was shy whenever someone walked by on the sidewalk next to him.

_I think if I cut across the parking lot I'll make it to the cafeteria where everyone should be. _ He thought to himself as he made a break for it. Of course no one told him that the cheerleaders and band practiced in the parking lot on the weeks of the pep rallies they held.

"AH!" he screamed as he bumped into a Blonde haired cheerleader wearing a blue top that cut off at her stomach and a blue skirt, on the top showed a golden fairy which the school prided one that was on her left shoulder-breast side.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried as he cowered afraid that she would hit him like his friend Lucy Ashley would.

"Eh? I'm fine, but are you ok?" the girl squat next to him and examined him with her big brown eyes. He took a second look. "Lucy-san?" his eyes widen. "Lucy Heartifilia-san?" he uncovered his cowered position.

Lucy looked at him a second time. "Fireball?" he nodded. She squealed and hugged him close to her breast. "IT'S SOO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" he almost suffocated if she hadn't let him go a second later.

"What are you *cough* doing here, Lucy-san?" he asked as he got to his feet. She put her hand on her hips and grabbed his hand with her other one. "I go to school here, but what about you I though you went to Edolas High?" she asked as she led him towards the huge cafeteria.

A brown haired girl ran towards them wearing the same outfit but had glasses and the same similar breast size. "Lucy-chan! Are you ok?" she cried out as she stopped in front of them, gasping for air her hands clutching her knees for support.

"I'm fine, Tasha-san. Natsu Dragion, this is my friend Tasha Mizuru." Lucy introduced them.

Dragion's POV

"Hi, Dragion-san!" she waved talking in a pitchy voice that sounded high and then low at some points.

I just waved still too shy to say anything to the pretty Brunette. Tasha-san grabbed my other arm and together the girls pulled me towards the cafeteria since I heard from Lucy-san that everyone hangs out there before class starts.

"Ohayo minna!" (Good morning everyone) Lucy-san called out which echoed across the room. Everyone turned to see who called.

"Ohayo, Lu-chan!" a small bluenette walked up to us. She had a head band lost in her messy in the back blue hair and was wearing an orange dress with unattached sleeves.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy-san smiled at her friend. Lucy introduced me to her, Oh so she's different from the Levy at Edolas High. I chuckled in a way which caught her surprise. "Nani?" (What?) Levy-san asked. She had brown eyes just like Lucy-san.

"Oh it's nothing it's just back at Edolas High you two hate each other." I try to suppress a laugh to avoid getting hit by Levy, but then I remember where I am.

Magnolia High, this place has some people that aren't at my old school. Lucy-san had dragged me over to meet her friends. "Come on, Natsu-san!" my eyes lit up when she called me that. I tried to hold back my joy as I met my counterpart once again.

"Ah! It's Fireball!" I heard Dragneel's voice as he runs over and pats me on the back which almost knocks me off my feet. "How's it going, Dragion?" he asked. As I calmed my nerves, I put on my best face and turn to him. "I'm doing great. In fact I'm a new student here!" I sort of chuckled a little bit to add to the mood.

"What about Ashley? Your Lucy at your old school? Is she ok with this?" he asked a little confused about what I meant. "She's the reason I got kicked out. She keeps apologizing to me but I forgave her and prayed for her wellness at school without me being there. She's a good person, just misguided like all people these days." I sighed a little down.

Someone without a t-shirt on walked into my view. "Eh? G-gray?!" I cried as I shot back in my seat. "Nani? Do I know you?" he asked he was clearly shirtless but now he was prepared to take off his pants.

"Oi, Stripper, put your clothes back on!" Dragneel-san yelled then in a nicer voice he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and said. "This is Natsu "Fireball" Dragion. Be nice to him." As he got up and slammed into Gray-chan.

The next person up was a beautiful red head that looked familiar. "Erza-chan!" I cried as I got up. "And you are?" she looked at me but didn't tell how I was similar to the one fighting Gray-can.

"I'm the new student, Natsu Dragion. But you can call me Fireball." She griped my hand that I held out to her. "Nice to meet you, where are you from?" "Edolas High." I smiled as I answered.

"Ah, you know I'm nothing like Knightwalker right?" she said. I nodded, Knightwalker was the evil version of the Erza in front of me, and Erza Scarlet was her name.

I blushed when Dragneel-san ended up knocking Lucy-san into me. "Lucy-san!" luckily for me she landed in my arms, which made me, blush more. "You ok, Lucy-san?" I asked as I let her to her feet. "I-I'm fine, Natsu-san. But he's gonna get it!" as she stormed towards Dragneel-san, I grabbed her arm.

"Don't do it. He's just gonna hit you by accident again!" I blushed slightly as she stared at me. She pet my head lightly. "If I die from this, have Erza kill Natsu's ass." I blushed so hard that I let her go do whatever she was about to do.

Lucy-san ran at Dragneel-san and kicked him in the groan….

.

.

.

.

"Chikso!" (Damn) Dragneel-san winced in pain as he fell to the ground just holding his crotch. "Damn it, Lucy. Why'd you do that?!" he cried trying to hold down a cry of pain and tears.

"Baka! You're embarrassing your friend, Fireball by acting like this you idiot!" she smacked him across the face while he was still in fetal position.

Lucy-san and a few girls who followed her walked up to me. "Come on, Natsu-san. Let's go get your schedule." I looked back at Gray as to say help me. He followed after once Dragneel-san was better.

I kept freaking out a bit since all the girls around me were acting all nice while being hot since some of them never noticed me back at Edolas High. Lucy-san ended up being the one in a few of my classes when I got my schedule. Dragneel-san and Gray-chan were in my physical ed's class so I was in trouble as far as Levy-chan said.

There was a new face I had yet to meet and he was in my physical class as well. Dragneel-san was kind enough to tell me amazing things about the school as well as Gray-chan and Levy-chan who wasn't busy with work and class to show me around. The man was standing on the railing that went up towards the gym. "Who's that?" I asked Gray-chan when he saw the guy.

"Gajeel Redfox. You mean you never met yours from Edolas High?" I shook my head no when he looked at me. "Gajeel! Get down from there!" Levy-chan cried. Gajeel did a summersault off the railing and landed 2 feet in front of us. "Oiy! Who's the newbie?" he asked his thick tough voice which sent chills down my spine. "I'm Natsu Dragion; I transferred here from Edolas High." I waved a little my whole body shaking.

"Oh yeah my counterpart is a Yearbook reporter for that school, he's with the yearbook committee every year," he pulled out last year's yearbook from my school. "He sends me the thing every year because I like to see what that school does and too see the amazing pictures he takes."

"Whoa." The others said when they looked at the yearbook. "No way, Knightwalker's the student council president?! She's way too mean!" Gray-chan exclaimed when he saw that.

"Apparently my counterpart runs the Tech club at the school. She's totally different from me, that's for sure!" Levy-chan agreed. I patted her shoulder. "But your way nicer!" I gave her a friendly smile as Gajeel-san joined us to show me around. I felt something watching us so I turned to look around.

I got confused when I squint to see Juvia-san hiding behind a car spying on us. "Is that…? Hey, Juvia-san!" I called which made Gray-chan drop like a rock on the ground.

The curly bluenette walked over to us in a beautiful blue and white dress that had a badge on the front at the end of the hem of her dress with the school's symbol locked in it like a jewel. "Nice dress, Juvia-san." I smiled kindly. "I'm Dragion, Natsu Dragion from Edolas high." I held my hand out to her which she kindly shook as if she had nothing to say.

"Wow your different from the one back at Edolas." I flushed scratching the back of my head. Dragneel-san added. "Yeah your Juvia was tough and she didn't like Gray right?"

"Juvia not like Gray-sama?!" she almost sobbed. "But the other Gray was in love with your counterpart!" I blurted out just to try and make her feel better. "Eh?" she was confused but stopped crying.

"Besides the other Gray having on way too much clothes and was way too friendly to me. He actually scared me." Dragneel-san said as we started walking again. I didn't hear someone yelling until we made it back into the school.

"Wait!" someone cried from behind us. I saw what appeared to be Wendy. "Wendy-chan!" I cried. She gasped as soon as she reached us. "Dragion-san? What are you doing here?" She jumped back a foot.

"It's good to see you, Wendy-chan." Wendy-chan surprised me by running at me and hugged me like I was a lost friend. "Not as good as it is to see you, Dragion-san. How is everyone?" she asked as we walked to the next destination, the science wing which was apparently Gray-chan's favorite part of the school.

"Everyone's doing ok. Except Lucy Ashley got me expelled from Edolas. She still hasn't stopped apologizing about it." On that note my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Speak of the devil she apologized again and asked if I'm doing ok. Sometimes I think she worries too much over me."

Wendy-chan blushed, Gray-chan laughed, Lucy-san just smirked. "She must care for you since you're her best friend, Fireball." She said with a smile. I choked a bit and hid my blush from them.

"N-not true, I always hold her back." I stammered a bit before I heard something like glass breaking. "Romeo! What did I tell you!?" a very husky voice crashed through my ears.


	2. Chapter 2: People i never met before

Chapter 2: people I never saw before

Dragneel-san ran towards the noise first with the rest of us following behind. My eyes go wide with shock when I saw two people I never saw before. The man was getting bald, more like he was losing hair.

But it was blue with a tin of grey with a somewhat still growing mustache. The boy was around our age, he had dark purple hair and big bright eyes that still showed childhood innocence. I look to the ground which revealed broken test tubs.

"Romeo, you getting in trouble again?" Dragneel-san muttered towards the young boy who jumped in surprise. "Natsu-nii! Gah! Who's that man that looks like you?!" He pointed towards me and I hid behind Lucy-san. Lucy-san grabbed my hand.

"Natsu-san, introduce yourself." She smiled at me which had me blushing pink. The man and Romeo cried. "Natsu-san?!" They yelled together which made me shrink behind her more.

Gray stood up for me. "Hey knock that off, your scaring him." Romeo coughed and blinked a few times. "Um, Natsu-nii? Who's that guy behind Lucy-nee?" Dragneel-san didn't think twice about pulling me from behind Lucy-san and shoved me out and into the open in front of the two I never saw before.

"Oiy, Fireball, I thought you said you knew everyone at this school was like the ones from your school?" Gajeel groaned as I didn't say or move for a few minutes. I stammered.

"I-i-I do, but I've never seen these two from my school so I don't know who they are." Levy came up to me. "That's Romeo and that's his Dad, Macao. He's one of the science teachers at this school." Levy helped introduce me.

"Oh so your that new kid from that strange school." Macao replied as he pulled out a bottle of booze from his desk. "Macao-senpai, you're not supposed to drink at school!" Juvia cried out as she washed the bottle from his hand from where she stood.

I ended up meeting Gildarts who wasn't at my school who was a history teacher, Laxus, the principal's grandson who I never saw at the school including the principal himself.

There was someone who walked to us as the guys and girls lead me to the cafeteria since it was lunch time. I saw snow white short hair and piercing sky blue eyes. "Lisanna?" I almost fell on my ass because my legs froze in there spot. "Dragion? No way… Dragion!" She cried almost dropping her books to come crashing into me just to hug me tight. My eyes almost teared up as I hugged her close.

XXX

Lucy-san ended up staying with me till the end of the day, Levy, Wendy and Gajeel had to go study, Gray left to get something to eat with Juvia after school ended. So it was just me with Lucy-san and Dragneel-san. My phone rang in my pocket singing my favorite song.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked it up. "Natsu how was it at Magnolia?" Lucy Ashley was on the other line. "It was good I got to meet your counterpart." I giggled a bit trying to hide the fact that I knew she was coming to get me from the school. "Was it different?" she asked politely which isn't her usual self.

"You ok, Ashley-san?" I asked kind of worried since she never talked like that. "I'm fine, I'm coming to the school to walk home with you." She hung up on me. Lucy-san saw my worried expression. "What's wrong?" I looked at her. "She sounded sad almost. I'm worried about her." I sighed a bit but straightened up so Lucy-san wouldn't worry about me.

Few minutes later… I saw Lucy Ashley-san crash through the gates of the school. "Yo!" she smiled as she walked up to me. "Thanks for taking care of him, Heartifilia-san, Dragneel-san." She ended up giving me a nuggy. "I hope he was being his good self like usually!" I cried in pain. "Lucy-kun, you're hurting me!" I winced once she stopped but didn't expect her to hug me. "Baka, I was worried about you all day." She sniffled a bit. "Lucy-kun…" I was scared now cause my best friend never cries in her life.

She leaned back but to my surprise she was faking it. My eyebrow twitched with insult. "And to think I thought you missed me." I bluffed my smart attitude towards her which made her play along. Lucy-san was confused. "Are you upset with him or what, Ashley-san?" my best friend just smirked.

"Nah, I knew he'd be good on his first day without me getting him into trouble." I got a little mad. "I don't mind getting into trouble with you, Lucy-kun!" I looked into her eyes revealing my hurt feelings which shocked her. I shook my head and took off running back towards where I lived.

Edo Lucy's POV

Earlier that same day

"That baka. I hope he's doing ok. Making me worry like this, it's not my style!" I huffed as I walked into class. "Oiy, Lucy!" I heard Gray call my name. "What, freak? Take some of those clothes off, you'll over heat!" He wore like 5 t-shirts including a sweater and a jacket. "What happened to Natsu?" He asked like I haven't told him 5 times on the phone.

"I got him expelled, that's what!" I yelled at him breaking my desk in half. "Where does he go now?" Juvia asked she was wearing her usual cut of shirt that showed off her bust, with suspenders and shorts. "Some place called Magnolia High." I muttered. Cana murmured while sipping tea. "Isn't that where that rough Houser, Dragneel goes to? Hope he'll be ok. "

I kinda worried the entire day but I didn't let Natsu get a hint of that when I texted him.

Now…

I was shocked when Natsu ran off not even saying goodbye to the two who helped him out today. "Arigato, for helping my friend with his first day. It's been a day and he only sent me 5 texts within that day. Seems like this place will be good for him, since you people are caring." I looked up at the now orange sky. Dragneel kicked me. I fell forward.

"What was that for?!" he pointed in the direction that my friend went in. "Go talk to him. You're his best friend aren't you?" I opened my eyes like I had been smacked and realized something.

"Why?" I asked solemnly. Heartifilia smacked me and I didn't hit her back because I deserved it for being a lousy friend to Natsu-kun. "Only you can talk to him. He had it rough because most of the people here were too upright with him and I bet he's still trying to get out of his awkwardness with the students here!"

I hugged Heartifilia. "Thank you for opening my eyes. We'll met again." I rushed off to find Natsu-kun, the only true friend I've ever had.

Edo Natsu's POV

I ran. I never stopped not until I reached my house. I was afraid of what I felt for Lucy-san, my best friend's counterpart. I felt pathetic, I should be falling for my best friend not her opposite personality. "I'm the worst." I sobbed. I heard hard footsteps, then my front door slamming open to reveal my best friend standing, out of breath like she ran a marathon.

"Lucy-kun." I murmured, still ashamed of her seeing me cry. I tried to wipe my eyes before Lucy touched my cheek. I froze when I saw how worried she was once again. "Don't do that again." She sighed then held me close to her. I had to do it. I leaned in a captured her lips with mine and she didn't even try to bite me for pulling a fast trick on her.

She didn't push and neither did I but the kiss grew from slow to fast till I had to pull away or faint from lack of air. I gasped. I saw Lucy's eyes tear up a bit. "Finally, I thought you'd never do it." She covered her face.

I gasped and stared at her. _Is Lucy-kun in love with me? _I thought to myself. She pulled me close again. And somehow…. She fell asleep….

.

.

.

.

.

"Nani?!" I cried out as she starts murmuring in her sleep of beating up Levy, her mortal enemy. I sighed then picked her up with the strength I could muster and layed her on my bed so I could go sleep on the couch.

"You're so strange, Lucy Ashley-kun. But I guess that's how I like it with you." I whispered as I closed the door behind me and walked to the couch.

**Hi! Sorry about not having an author's note in the last one but I was in a hurry to get it out because this story is very different and I want to see how my readers would react to it because I love it. I love pairings like this, triangles especially! XD So I wanted to post twice today and since this is the second post I'll stop for now! XD bye see you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3: magic Battlesong loving

Chapter 3: Magic battle + song loving

Edo-Natsu's POV

I woke up the next morning and found Lucy gone and my front door wide open. _She never change, _I thought to myself as I prepared to get ready for school since everyone was gonna be there in the cafeteria.

20 minutes later I'm jogging down towards the school. I once again forgot about pep rally week and ran down two drummer boys and one guy playing the trumpet while rehearsing. "Sumemasen!" I cried as I pulled open the door that was right outside the cafeteria. I wish I never did cause a blast of flames hit me square in the face almost charring my face.

"Nani?" I cried as I got back up to my feet and saw how trashed the cafeteria was. It was usually bad during lunch when Natsu-san would start a food fight but not like this.

"Gomene, Dragion!" Natsu-san called to me, with sweat drops on his face for embarrassment. "It's fine. So why are you guys using magic in the school?" I asked politely as I sat down next to a girl with red hair but black ends on her hair. She had these amazing silver-hazel eyes, just like Tasha-san but her's were more green-hazel.

"Yo, I'm Ashley Stryker. What's up?" She put her hand out to me, she wore the uniform but she tacked it up by cutting the collar and sleeves from it replacing it with a black leather vest and instead of a skirt she wore cut offs.

"I'm Natsu Dragion." "Oh you're that kid from yesterday right?" She added, shaking my hand in hers. I nodded, a little uncomfortable with her. Luckily Lucy- _my _Friend had called me up. "Hi, Lucy-kun!" I tried to sound cheery despite the fact she hogged my bed last night.

"Oh shut up. I know your cranky cause I slept in your bed last night right?" She knew me like a book so I groaned. "You know me so well, it's like you're reading my thoughts."

"Duh, since we practically known each other for like forever, remember?" I detected a note of sourness coming from her. "What's wrong?" I pestered her. "Ah this school talking about stupid spirit week and how we're gonna beat your guy's butts in the magic battle." She groaned. I heard a lot of background noise.

"Sorry I can't be there to help you, Lucy-kun." Just saying her name strangely put a smile on my face. "The whole school's mad because now you're on their team! They want to talk to you later after school."

"Damn!" I groaned slamming my hands on my legs as I stood up, I ended up getting a weird look from Juvia-chan. "Why? It's not like you guys need me anyway!" I almost bit her head off but I held my temper back a bit.

"I don't know they still want to talk to you especially Levy." Damn, I was dead for sure. "Screw me and my life!" I yelled almost wishing I had magic so I could beat them up for trying to make me choose sides.

"Oiy! Calm down, pal. Who the hell are you yelling at?" Gray-chan asked after I got off with Lucy-kun. "My friend, Lucy-kun. She says the whole school's out to get me because they want me to choose between helping you guys win the magic battle or them." I slumped down onto the table; Tasha came over and patted me on my pink messy hair.

"It's ok, Dragion-san." She had this kind smile on her face when I looked up at her. "Watch out!" I cried as a chair went sailing into her back which broke into pieces. "Natsu!" She cried when she turned and saw Gray-chan lifting a chair about to throw it at Dragneel-san.

Wendy had gotten under the table and said. "You want to have magic? I got a dragon slayer lacrima on me." I didn't ask where she got it but I nodded as she prepared a needle which would inject the lacrima just under my skin as she said. "It's a Snow Dragon Slayer Lacrima, so go enjoy with everyone." She smiled at me as I pulled back my arm.

"How does it work?" I asked. "You figure it out!" She giggled as she walked away to put her kit away. I fisted my hand and whoosh a snowy white flame grew from my fist. "Oh hell Yes!" I cried as I launched myself towards Dragneel-san.

"Oh show me what you got!" Dragneel-san dodged every swing of my fist.

**I'm gonna skip a bit***

**Time skip nurse's office***

"What the hell did you guys do?!" Tasha-san cried as she walked into the nurse's office to see Dragneel-san, Gray-chan and me lying on gurneys.

"Don't ask!" We all said at once.

I heard her laughing in the background. "You… Bwhahahah! You look like road kill!" she fell on the floor laughing.

"Don't laugh at us!" Dragneel-san cried. That's when I started laughing. "This looks pretty funny you have to admit. I never have been in the nurse's office because of injuries like this. Mostly because of bad paper cuts and bruises from when Lucy-kun hugs me too hard." I almost fall of the gurney I was laughing so hard.

"Anyway, Natsu-san I'm here to walk you to your class, Lucy was a little busy cleaning up what you guys did to the cafeteria." She helped me to my feet since my legs were wrapped up in gauze around my knees and my ankle.

"Gomenasai!" Gray-chan and Dragneel-san cried as we were about to leave the office. "Arigato!" I called back. "That was fun, let's do it again sometime! I smiled at them as we walked out the door.

Tasha-san ended up bringing me to the class we shared together which was Gildarts's history class. "Uh oh, I think he's drunk!" She whispered in my ear.

I could tell because I heard the shattering of a wine bottle and a whiskey bottle. We walked in and sat down in our desks which were next to each other. Tasha-san proceeds to pull out her phone and play a really good song. "What song is that?" I asked kinda eager.

"It's When can I see you again by Owl city, you like it?" She blushed a bit. "Owl city?! I love that band!" I showed her my playlist on my phone and mostly the songs were rocking hard songs besides Owl city.

"Wait!" she grabbed my phone. "You have B team by Marianas Trench? Can I play it?!" she sounded like a five year old so I just nodded kinda proud to have a good song in my play list.

She started shaking her head to it, with a big smile on her face. _We're gonna get along perfectly, I'd be scared to see who her counterpart would be at my old school _ I thought as I hummed it with her.

"You're a good singer!" She giggled. I gasped and blushed viciously. "No one's supposed to know that!" I had a red face, but couldn't help not smile.

"Keep me wrapped right round your finger!" I sang out loud which cause me to blush again. "Gah! I did it again!"

Tasha-san fell out of her seat Laughing. I turned off my music and check on her. "You ok?" I asked. She was blushing this time. "Play this one!" she handed me her phone which showed Deer in the headlights by owl city.

"Sure the music leading up to the singing sounded retro and tech all at the same time.

**(A/N I don't know how to describe that song very well)**

"Met a girl in the parking lot and all I did was say Hello! Her pepper spray made it rather hard for me to walk her home, but I guess that the way it goes. Tell me again was it love at first sight when I walked by and you caught my eye. Didn't you know love could shine this bright." I sang which made me and Tasha-san blush.

We both ended up laughing till the end of the period. When we walked out of the class and towards the front of the school a few classes later.

"Where's Natsu Dragion!?" Oh crap. That was Levy-san from Edolas high.

I notice Gray-chan, Dragneel-san, Lucy-san, Ashley, Erza-chan, Levy McGarden-san almost everyone I met. "What's going on!?" I cried as I burst through the door with Tasha-san behind me.

I noticed Lucy-kun among the members from Edolas. I marched forward and magnolia high members moved out of the way for me as my body light up with white snowy flames.

"Be careful, Dragion." Gajeel-san warned me as I stared at everyone. I let my breath out. "You can't order me to do the Magic games against the schools. I won't fight because I won't hurt anyone here or you guys on purpose. I will fight you if you don't leave." I glared at them now shooting flames at them from my eyes.

**Cliff hanger! **

**Sorry guys I had to stop it here cause this is the perfect place to stop, I'll see you next chapter !**


	4. Chapter 4: Magic Battle for independance

**Here it comes the next chapter for Tales of love hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: My battle for independence

Dragion's POV

I frowned and glared silently at all of my old school mates. "Are you going Traitor on us, Dragion!?" Juvia from Edolas cried. The air around me was frosty and I swear I felt it being 82 degrees outside. 'So this is the power this school has' I thought as I stared at my fist which has a snowy white flame on it.

"He's already a Traitor! Look he's got magic!" someone yelled from the crowd of people. "ENOUGH!" I cried out at them.

"Are you people nothing but cowards, needing me a coward myself to help you win in a magic battle when you have no magic to begin with?! The only reason you came was because you knew this school would give me magic cause it was required then try and get me back so you could win for once?! I face all of you right now and show you I'm a different from the Natsu you once knew." I shook my head at them.

"Natsu-kun." I heard Lucy speak, who had pained eyes. "I was never with them on this, me and Gray were never apart of this. We thought to leave you be at school and not force you to participate." I didn't even notice that Gray (Edolas) was beside her.

"Gray-kun," I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said as I rushed at everyone else. "You won't get me to join you for that battle!" I attacked each person only once then twice if they were still on their feet; Levy took 5 hits before she fell down. Everyone else just took 3 at the most.

"Go home! And I don't want to see your sorry faces ever again!" I slammed my foot which made everyone run for the gate.

Lucy-kun and Gray-kun walked up to me. "Didn't know you had it in you to take on the school like that, Natsu." Gray-kun smiled.

**(I have Natsu Dragion call his Edolas friends –Kun because they know him longer, Chan and san are for people he's getting to know at Magnolia that's the difference) **

Everyone I met from Magnolia walked up, mostly Dragneel-san's friends. "Oi, that was amazing, Dragion!" he slammed me on my shoulder which caught me off guard. "Thanks but I'm gonna try and be more careful with this new magic I have." I chuckled slightly as I rubbed my shoulder.

"That was horrible! And _those _people used to be your classmates?!" Levy-chan remarked her eyes wide with shock. I shrugged a bit. "I know. Meeting you guys, it makes sense why everyone at Edolas was always mean to me, cause I'm the weak link in them." I say that with a straight face.

Lucy-kun walked closer to me. "You know that's not true!" She almost yelled. "I think you're important, everyone figured that out when you left the school. They missed you in their own way." She had a kind smile on her face today as if everyone's pleasant feelings were affecting her which I thought was cute.

"Are you gonna do that Magic games between the schools?" Wendy looked at me with her brown doe eyes which were all innocent and honest as she asked me. I smiled as I looked at her. "Nah. It's no fun beating my old class mates when they can't win against this school anyway."

Later on when everyone left and it was just Gray-kun, Lucy-kun, Dragneel-san, Lucy-san and Wendy-san and me, we decide to go for a walk.

"Oi, Dragneel! You're very different from the last time I saw you." Gray-kun smirked at Dragneel who was unsettled by his words. "Um…?" He didn't know what to say so he whistled like an idiot.

'I guess Gray-kun scares Dragneel-san since Gray from Magnolia is very different.' I thought to myself as we continued to walk

Tasha-san and a few friends of her's were inside a café just down a little because I heard her laughing. "Tasha-san?" I opened the door to see her laughing with a few friends. "Hey guys what's up?" She called us over into her big round table that had only 6 people in there. One was Ashley from earlier.

"Tasha, aren't you gonna introduce us to your cute friend~" The cheeky red head said winking at me. I ignored her and stared at Tasha. "That's Annie Scarlet, Erza Scarlet's younger sister she's about 17, sorry for her behavior." She pointed to the guy next to Ashley. "That's Darceus Kurayame and his twin brother Jacob Kurayame. And this is Brona Fullbuster, Gray's sister."

"YO!" they all said. "Guys this is Natsu Dragion and I don't know who your friends are." She said puzzled a bit.

"Lucy Ashley and Gray from Edolas High." Lucy-kun said, she didn't like how Annie was giving me weird looks. Tasha ushered us to sit down. "In fact Brona, Annie and I are in a band." Tasha inputted.

"Really? I didn't think you could while still in school." Wendy-san said. "I gotta go home so see you guys tomorrow." Wendy waved bye. "I'll walk you home, Wendy!" Brona cried as she put down a couple bills and ran out to her.

Everyone started to leave gradually till it was just Lucy-kun, Lucy-san, and Dragneel-san, Jacob and Tasha-san and me. We all headed for places to past the time till we all migrated home.

Lucy-kun walked slowly with me towards my house. She ran up behind me and hugged me. "I love you Natsu-kun." She whispered if it wasn't for my excellent new hearing I wouldn't have heard it.

"Why?" I asked my eyes wide and shock as I look to her, she was biting her lip. That's when she leaned in closer to kiss me, this time I didn't stop her till she had tears streaming down her face. We both fell on my bed still kissing. I cupped her cheeks as she ran her hands through my hair.

I let her fall onto the bed next to me but I hug her close so she doesn't see my tears. "I-I Love you so much Lucy-kun." I sob a bit as she buries her fingers in my hair and let me lay my head on her chest hugging me close to her. I notice the smile on her face as she falls to sleep hugging me close as well as I do not letting go of her in return.

'I love this girl so much, she's my only friend from Edolas who cares for me like this,' I thought as my mind went blank.

**Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to update this story as soon as I could cause I'm finally getting some attention with this story! Yes! Yes yes! Please review if you have anything I could do to make the story better and the Band will be playing in the future. If you don't know what they are called they are the Dark Flaming Fairies. Sorry for not mentioning before but I was in a rush to finish. **


End file.
